


The Odds

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She'd always known her match was out there.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo (square I5: Tony/Luna/Steve) and 2019 Roll-a-Thon threesomes round (pairing: Tony/Luna and trope: soulmates).
> 
> This has been beta'd by my Grammarly subscription, so any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or any part of the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

From a very young age, Luna knew that somewhere out in the world, she had a soulmate. As with everyone else, her match could be anyone, but she wouldn't know who they were until they finally met. She was also very much aware that some people could go their whole lives and never meet their soulmates.

The one thing that Luna never counted on, because the odds were so small, was that she would have two soulmates.

She didn't even realise the connection between the three of them because the first time she met Steve Rogers was when he was out on assignment for a mark in the same area Luna had been researching a new creature. Their interaction had only lasted a handful of moments before they parted ways and continued their respective searches.

With Tony, he had been assigned as her liaison in the Muggle world because of her time spent researching unusual creatures.

It wasn't until Luna and Tony had been working together for nearly three months that she met Steve again.

"Hey, Tony," Steve called out as he entered the new lab at the Avengers' compound. "Have you seen…"

The newcomer fell silent as he felt something shift inside him. Reaching for the top of his head, he looked to Tony in confusion.

Tony was just as quiet as he ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head, having no response to Steve's non-verbal question.

"It's your soul finally settling," a soft voice sai from Steve's left.

Both men turned to face her.

Steve tilted his head to the side as he tried to place the petite blonde woman.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean our souls are finally settling?"

"We're finally in the company of both of our soulmates," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Two sets of eyebrows flew towards hairlines as they both asked, "Soulmates?"

"Of course," she replied. "Haven't the two of you wondered why you always seemed at odds with each other with no explanation as to why?"

"It's not always like that," Tony defended.

Steve continued to look at her thoughtfully. After a few moments where he finally placed who she was, he turned his attention to Tony. "No, not always," he agreed as he walked over to Tony, "but there have been times where we've not gotten along and like Luna said, with no explanation why."

Tony shifted on his feet as he really thought about what they were saying. He gave Steve a slight nod before turning to Luna. "So how does this work?"

The smile she gave them melted both men's hearts.


End file.
